Kuroko no Basuke: GoM x Florist Reader- Fleur et L'Amour
by OtakuNekoSan
Summary: A series of GoM x Florist!Reader oneshots- or possibly twoshots. Welcome to Fleur! What would you like today?
1. Prologue

"Welcome!"

A cheerful voice rang over the chatter of the customers in the shop. Heads turned as you peeked out from behind the flowerpot in your arms to greet the guest. You hurriedly set down the plant on a nearby shelf before moving to properly receive your customer.

"Welcome to _Fleur_! My name is (Last Name), (First Name), the manager for this shop! Are you looking for anything specific today?"

The customer shook her head, before moving to look at the flowers on a nearby shelf. You bow slightly in her direction before turning and heading back to work. However, the jingling of wind chimes signals the arrival of another customer, and you pause and turn again.

"Welco-" The words suddenly catch in your throat as you find yourself face to face with a handsome customer. He glances in your direction, before speaking.

"Manager of _Fleur_? I have heard many things about you and this store."

"Y-Yes," you stutter, embarrassed at how flustered he was making you. "May I help you with anything today...?"

The customer smiles.

"Yes please. Today I am looking for..."


	2. 1: Camelia (Akashi x Reader)

_"Today, I am looking for a bouquet of flowers, preferably for someone I admire."_

You blink at the unusual request.

"S-sir, by someone you admire you mean..."

"Ah. I should have clarified. I meant for a person I love."

You felt yourself becoming increasingly embarrassed at his blunt answer and stoic face.

"I-I apologize," you squeak, your face now red. "Flowers for a lover. I see."

"I never said she was a lover."

Your face flushed even more, if that was even possible.

"E-excuse me," You mumble, before backing away. You turn around to cool off and contemplate the flowers to put in his bouquet.

You spy a couple of roses, but that choice of flowers seemed a bit overdone. Perhaps something else would be better. You identify a couple of Arbutuses, which you pluck out carefully, before choosing some Lilies, Smilaxes, and a combination of other flowers that would be suitable. Humming contently to yourself, as you had calmed down considerably, you return to your table and wrap up the flowers and arrange them accordingly. When you finish, you let out a small sigh and lean back to admire you work.

"That is quite beautiful."

You jump at the sudden voice behind you, and you spot the customer admiring the flower arrangement you had done. He raises his eyebrow.

"No roses? How unusual."

You blush.

"They're a bit overused, so I thought something different would be nice."

"Hmm..."

He sweeps his eye over the bouquet with a critical eye, before smiling.

"I think my mother will like this bouquet quite a bit."

"M-Mother...?"

You feel your face turning red again. "O-Oh, sorry. You said 'someone you loved' and that 'she wasn't your lover' so I-"

"You included ferns, for a secret love. I noticed."

There was a twinkle in his eye when he glanced up at you.

"Luckily for you, my mother does not know anything about the language of flowers, unlike me."

There was a silence between the two of you before the customer picks up the bouquet, and takes out his wallet. He leaves as soon as he places the cash on the counter. You stare at the money, before calling after him.

"W-wait! You paid me too much for a bouquet-"

"Oh." The customer pauses in the doorway. "My second purchase is on your counter." He then continues his way out of the shop.

You turn and see a red flower sitting on the countertop, with a small card attached to it.

_Akashi Seijurou._

_See you again soon._

Your breath catches in your throat when you identify the red flower, a flower crimson like the color of the his hair.

_Camelia._

_Admiration, Perfection. You're the flame in my heart._


	3. 2: Primrose (Aomine x Reader)

_Today I am looking for flowers to give to my oblivious girlfriend who enjoys shaking off all of my hints._

You stare at the customer for a minute, confusion etched on your face.

"I see...Oblivious? Whatever do you mean by that?"

The customer sighs, before leaning back and scratching his head.

"You see, I've been trying to tell her something very important for a while now..."

You remain quiet.

"I mean, we have graduated college, and we have jobs and all..."

The customer scowls, clearly embarrassed.

"Whatever. I need flowers that speak very clearly about my feelings."

You nod, flustered, before turning around.

"Do you have any flowers in mind, dear customer?"

"Do you have any blue ones?"

You blink, before turning. "Yes, of course I do. I meant flower names."

"...Unfortunately, I'm not very good with those," he mumbles, grumbling lightly under his breath. You grin, before beginning to look around the shop.

"You should learn some of them, dear customer. Girls like guys who can be romantic."

"Is that so."

"I, myself, prefer guys who are willing to say some romantic things occasionally. I'm sure it goes for most of the female population."

"..."

The customer pulls out his phone, muttering under his breath. You continue looking around the store for a flower that would suit the unusual guest's needs.

"Ah! How about Hydrangea? In the language of flowers, it means heartfelt emotions. Well, assuming that you don't want to use the negative definition."

The customer inspects the flowers in a nearby pot, before smirking.

"Actually, I have a better idea."

Suddenly, a small batch of navy blue flowers were waved under your nose.

"For my oblivious girlfriend, (Last Name) (First Name), who has been ignoring all of my hints of the important thing I was trying to say this past month. Perhaps these flowers will open your eyes?"

You stare, a small blush spreading across your face.

Nestled in the middle of the flowers was a ring.

More specifically, a wedding ring.

Before you knew it, you were laughing, and you hugged the customer.

"Well, Aomine Daiki, my darling boyfriend, I suppose that sometimes you could be romantic."

He smirks.

"So you understand my message?"

You laugh again.

"More or less."

"So I'm assuming you're saying 'yes'."

You direct a smirk at the blue-haired male.

"Who could say 'no' in this situation?"

_Primrose._

_I can't live without you._


	4. 3: Daffodil (Kise x Reader)

_"Today I'm looking for some flowers to help out with my modeling business!"_

You grinned as you recognized the boy standing in the shop entrance.

"You don't want to go to a professional florist shop? I'm sure there are a wider variety of flowers there..."

"B-But then I wouldn't have an excuse to visit!"

You laugh, the corners of your eyes crinkling.

The blond model was your ex-coworker. You had been his photographer when he first began his modeling career, but along the way, you had been pushed away from him- because your photos could not capture all of his 'charm'. Putting it simply, the model had become far too talented for an amateur photographer like you. After that, you started your flower shop, burying your past. But that didn't stop you from wanting to see the male- you were secretly elated at his unexpected visits.

"What type of flowers do you exactly want?"

The customer purses his lips and puts his hands on his hips, clearly contemplating your question.

"Well...the theme of the photo shoot is supposed to be 'an ideal boyfriend', so do you have any flowers that represent romance?"

You almost laugh out loud at his statement before you reply.

"Sure, no problem."

Then you lead the model through the store, pointing out a couple of flowers he could use, letting him choose the ones that he wanted. You chose to ignore the attention that the blond was getting just by walking through the store in his casual clothes- he was going to attract a hoard of girls if you let him stay too long. After a while, the customer finally picked out enough flowers for his shoot.

"Oh yeah, (First Name)-cchi!"

You look up to see him handing a photo to you.

"This was from one of my recent photoshoots. You did want me to keep you updated so..."

You smile again, accepting the picture- but upon seeing it, your smile falters.

"...So you're accepting couple shoots."

The blond grins enthusiastically.

"Yup! The girls there are always so pretty and feminine it's almost scary!"

"Ah..."

You turn around to place the photo on the counter, so that it would be stashed away with the rest of the model's shots after work. As you walk, a flower catches your eye.

"Ryouta."

The blond who had been looking out the door dreamily jumps. You smile softly and hand him a yellow flower.

"For you. I thought it suited you quite well."

He looks at you quizzically, before laughing and accepting the flower with a wide smile. He hugs you with one arm, muttering a quiet 'thanks' before turning and admiring the flower.

"Wow...it's so pretty! What's this flower called? I could have sworn I saw it before but..."

"It's a Daffodil."

The blond smiles at you, uttering another word of thanks before waving and exiting the store, flowers in hand. You watched him go from the doorway, a sad smile now present on your face.

_Daffodil._

_Unrequited Love._


	5. 4: Ambrosia (Kise x Reader) PART 2

_"Today I'm looking for some flowers to help out with my modeling business!"_

* * *

Kise Ryouta hummed as he walked into his modeling agency, grinning as he twirled the daffodil in his hands. He was in a fairly good mood. Never in his life did he expect to get a flower from (First Name).

As he steps into the elevator, the blond stares at the bouquet of other flowers in his hands. (First Name) had led him through the store, explaining all of the meanings of each individual species. Then he pauses.

She never told him the meaning of the daffodil.

He shrugs it off, assuming it unimportant, and steps out of the elevator when it reached his floor. Then, humming merrily again, he walks down the hallway and to his manager's office.

He enters the room before quietly shutting the door behind him, sighing and placing the flowers on a table in the center of the room. Another lady was present in the room, and her eyes lit up as soon as the model entered.

"Kise-san! I'm one of the directors for your next photo shoot- I specialize in flowers, you might say. I'm really looking forward to working with you! Oh, are those the flowers you are going to use?"

The blond sighs again, offering a tired smile to the enthusiastic lady. "Yeah, I picked them out myself. I had someone tell me what the flowers meant and stuff, so I'm assuming they are suitable for the shoot."

The lady picks up the flowers gingerly, examining each individual one, her eyebrows raised.

"Did you go to a professional shop? These flowers are of rather high quality."

At those words, Kise felt his heart swell slightly with pride, and a smile made its way onto his face.

"No, they're from a friend's local flower shop. It's called _Fleur_."

"Oh."

The lady continues examining the flowers, occasionally nodding her head in approval.

"It looks like you chose appropriate flowers for the shoot, Kise-san." She looks up with a smile, and her eyes fall upon the daffodil lying on the table, forgotten.

"...Does that flower belong in this bouquet?"

"No, though I kind of want to include it in the photo shoot."

The lady's smile falters, and she sets the bouquet back onto the table, before sitting back in a couch with a sigh.

"Look, Kise-san. I understand that daffodil's are beautiful and delicate- they really are, I love them- but they really clash with the theme of this photo shoot."

The blond blinks, confused.

"Excuse me. I'm afraid I don't quite understand-"

"You see, the definition is rather...different from that of the flowers you have chosen? I mean, I would compromise if you insisted, of course. Anything for you, Kise-san. But, why don't you think about it a bit more?"

Kise frowns, still confused.

"Well, of course I don't have to include the flower in the shoot if it ruins the theme. But why would it?" Kise leans forward slightly, interested. "I really don't understand. Just what does this flower mean?"

"Ah, the florist didn't tell you? Don't tell me that florist is a girl?"

"Eh?"

The lady sighs, and runs her hand through her hair.

"You see, Kise-san, in the language of flowers, the Daffodil means 'unrequited love'."

Oh.

_"For you. I thought it suited you quite well."_

Oh.

Kise's breath hitched upon realization of what her words had meant, the hidden message her eyes had carried. It was so unexpected, he couldn't do anything but blink for a minute.

"Well, Kise-san. I would love to spend more time speaking, but unfortunately, I have another appointment soon." The lady stands up, and heads towards the door. "The shoot is starting at four this afternoon. Make sure you bring the flowers-"

"Excuse me."

The lady turns around, flushing slightly when she sees Kise standing, a sexy smirk present on his face, daffodil in his hand.

"Actually, I have a request..."

x x x

You sigh as you begin to clean up your store. A week had passed since Kise's last visit, and you wanted to know how his photo shoot with the flowers had gone. You lean back on the counter, another sigh escaping your parted lips, before heading out the check the mail.

You fumbled through the packages of mortgage paying reminders and mail orders for flowers. You carry the pile of mail inside, and a certain package catches your eye.

It was from Kise.

Your heart speeds up, and you swallow thickly, trying to calm down. You open the package-

-only to be completely stunned by what you saw.

Kise Ryouta, lying on his back, flowers scattered around his body, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal the top of his torso. His head was tilted to the side, and in his hands, a single flower was held, pressed to his lips, his eyes staring seductively at the camera.

The daffodil.

You never expected him to find out the small message the flower had carried- but if he used it in his shoot, clearly he had. Or perhaps, had he simply liked the flower so much he decided to use it? Your hands brush over the bottom of the photo, only to feel something attached to it.

You slowly turn the picture over, and your heart leaps to your throat.

A small flower was attached to the back of the photo, along with a message.

_Thank you._

_-Ryouta_

And before you realized it, you were crying, tears dripping down your face and onto the paper, laughing shakily all the while.

_Ambrosia._

_Your love is reciprocated._


End file.
